1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temporary shelter structures, such as tents and hunting blinds. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and devices for supporting collapsible shelter structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible shelter structures used for hunting blinds, fishing huts, and the like, are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,482 issued to Beavers and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,338 issued to Stumbo disclose examples of such collapsible shelter structures. These collapsible shelter structures typically include a flexible fabric cover having a plurality of side walls and a top, and a collapsible framework for supporting the flexible fabric cover. The collapsible framework includes, among other things, a central hub and a plurality of resilient spokes for engaging and supporting the top of the fabric cover to provide a free span roof for the shelter structure. There are typically four spokes that are hingedly connected to and radiate outwardly from the central hub to support the roof of the collapsible shelter structure.
The collapsible shelter structures of the type generally shown in the Beavers and Stumbo patents have become popular because, among other things, they are lightweight, portable, and easy to erect, making them useful and desirable for hunters, fishermen, and other outdoor enthusiasts. The collapsible framework used to support the roof in these structures provides a relatively roomy interior free of obstructions. However, the collapsible framework often lacks the strength necessary to withstand the range of external loads imparted to the shelter structure during inclement weather, such as high winds and heavy rain or snow. As a result, these shelter structures often collapse, particularly if they are left in the field for extended periods and/or during inclement weather.
There is a need in the industry for an improved method and device to prevent collapsible shelter structures, such as ground blinds for hunting, from collapsing when they are left in the field.